matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Military Action (Episode 2.3)
Flood: I have news, {repdill_name}. The Merovingian has decided to agree with the commando's proposal, if they meet his request: aid us in the removal and permanent eradication of the recent uprisoing of rebelling Exiles. You must bring this news to Carson. If you can help it, do try and avoid getting shot. Our messengers do not perform so well when their blood is replaced with bullets. Operator: It looks like Carson is accompanied by two other commandos. Let's hope they don't try anything funny. Carson: The Frenchman wants our help? Typical. I didn't think it'd be any different. Freakin' pansies... We can back up any claim we make. I have no problem with killing to make friends. Here's the score: I have two men prepared to enguage in on your rebels, they just need a captain to lead them into the hotspot. tell your wine-sipping friend that he can fiend my men in sector 7-G. Their call signs are Stephens and Pemberton. Got that? Operator: I'm surprised. It seems the commandos are actually willing to help. Hmm, Sector 7-G? I don't have that exact location, but it's nearby. I hope Flood has the details. Operator: Carson: Sector seven G! You've got that, soldier?! Pick up those gun bunnies and kill some rebels! Carson: I do have a reason, soldier: because you whine like a baby! Flood: Things proceed according to plan. Excellent. Stephens and Pemberton. Get in there and pick up the commandos. Stephens: We're cocked, locked and ready to rock. Pemberton: Let's do this! Operator: I wonder if two commandos is going to be enough for the assault... Think you can handle it? Flood: Now that the cattle are in tow, lead them to the abattoir. Revenge is costly, but thankfully, it won't cost us quite as much as before. Operator: I'm seeing quite a few signals on that lot. I think you'll need all the help you can get for this suicide mission. Good luck in there! Operator: It seems we have a pair of defectors on our hands. Maybe the merovingian will actually want them back. Clear out the area of remaining hostile and pick 'em up. I'll update Flood. Rasalgethi: We will come quietly and return to the Merovingian's fold. We have seen the error of our ways. Aurelio: I shall never betray the Merovingian again. Operator: You did it! That was some serious ass kicking back there! Don't worry about the commandos. Just lead the defectors to safety. Aurelio: We will follow you. Operator: I like where this is going, but my only fear is that the Merovingian will refuse the continued service of the defectors. More often than not, Exiles are not brought back into the Merovingian's fold. Operator: I pulled up some intel on your contacts. Check this out: Alpha and Xinjiang are the Merovingian's personal chateau guards. I think this spells trouble for Rasalgethi and Aurelio. Xinjiang: Where are the traitors? Alpha: Well? Alpha: You have done well, {redpill_name}, but we cannot let Rasalgethi live! Flood: No surprise there. The Merovingian doesn't take chances -- unless it's Persephone. Operator: Whoa! Didn't see that comin'. Alpha: You have done well, {redpill_name}. I am certain that the Merovingian is pleased with your loyalty. Xinjiang: Pathetic! Flood: I am terribly concerned about the state of Desayd. In fact, I have a theory that I will share with you--only because I hate to see that confused look on your face. it's quite unattractive. If my sources are correct, Desayd has tapped into the ability to create copies of himself. Taking him down will not prove to be a simple task . Stay prepared, {redpill_name}. Completed *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' NPC mobs Computer: Zion medical files CONFIDENTIAL Subject: Morpheus File: PTSD002-4.document While the patient has not responded well to my initial approaches in the delicate treatment process, recent attempts with the "vacation" construct that i requested have improved the patient's condition by only the narrowest of margins. I feel we would be more successful if we bring a female companion into the equation as it may help the disorder to subside and increase the patient's positive endorphin count through simulated physical stimulation. I might provide the patient with the company of "The Lady in Red" or possibly something on a personal level would bring about better results. I will put my new theory into practice tomorrow. --Crucic